I Feel Fine
by Sozuki
Summary: [BakuraYami][Shounenai] Yami and Bakura have a fight which leaves Bakura standing alone in the park and Yami alone in his room, both left with their thoughts alone echoing through their heads.


**I Feel Fine**

_Authors Note_: I'm going on a half-ass writing spree. Fun. Though, I REALLY should work on PKM chapter 17. I might before I go to bed.

I also didn't spell check or reread this. I kind of just typed something . . . if your confused at the end, don't worry. So was I.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Right now I really don't care if I'm alone or if I got you sittin' here.  
Oh, no look I've done it again.  
Man I should think about it before I say anything.  
1,2,3,4, Looks like I'm alone again and..._

Yami turned and headed towards the entrance of the park. Bakura stood frozen in place, staring in shock at the retreating former Pharaoh. He brought his hand slowly to his cheek where a perfect red handprint was forming. He softly touched it and winced when hot pain shot though half of his face. Damn the Pharaoh could slap.

Yami was half way to the Game shop and he could still feel the tingling feeling on his fingertips. He shook his hand to try and get rid of the pain.

Once he was home, he headed towards his room only to be followed by Yuugi.

"Are you alright Yami?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing important. Bakura and I had got in a fight, that's all." He turned and smiled at Yuugi. "I kind of knew this relationship wouldn't last very long."

_I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

Yuugi stayed silent, a look of sympathy shinning in his violet eyes. "If you want to talk about it Yami, I'm always here."

Yami smile grew bigger and he hugged Yuugi, patting him on the head. "I know, thanks." Letting go, Yuugi smiled and left Yami to his privacy.

Bakura growled and entered his and Ryou's home, slamming the door shut behind him. Ryou was in the kitchen making dinner, but Bakura didn't bother to try and speak with him and headed down into the basement of the house where his room was.

It was dark, the way he wanted it. He didn't need to turn on the lights as he stumbled over some things and flopped down onto this bed face down. He let out a deep breath into his pillow, only to lift his head and flip onto his back so he could breath at all. Glaring at the ceiling, he thought of the fight he and his lover had just had. But was Yami his lover anymore? He couldn't remember how the fight started or what it was about anymore, but he knew that by the end of the fight, both his and Yami's pride was broken.

He'll come back, Bakura thought. He'll come back here and say he's sorry.

He hoped.

_Right now I don't know what to say, because you're mean and I never liked you anyway.  
Don't ever call cause I don't want to be friends.  
Excuse me now because the chorus is comin' up again.  
1,2,3,4, Looks like I'm alone again and..._

It was late and Yami dressed for bed. As he crawled into bed, thoughts rushed through his head. He had to do something about Bakura tomorrow. Should he apologize for hitting him? It was kind of out of line. He sighed and looked around the room.

Usually Bakura was with him or he was with Bakura at night. They'd lie in each other's arms until the other was asleep. He could still smell Bakura in his pillow.

He growled and threw his pillow across the room hearing it hit the wall across from him. Sighing, he rested his hand on his forehead.

Why?

_I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

Yuugi knocked on his door, opening it a crack and peering in at Yami.

"Goodnight Yami." He said.

"Goodnight Yuugi." Yami replyed. Yuugi was about to shut the door before he opened it again.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked worried.

"Yes, Yuugi. I'm fine."

"Ok. . . goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bakura sighed. It was late, nearly 3 A.M. and he had yet to fall asleep. Though he usually went to bed at 1 or 2 A.M., t hat wasn't the point. He had skipped dinner and was sitting on a beanbag chair, playing 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'. Though he knew he should try to sleep, he didn't feel near tired.

Sighing he saved and turned the game off. He sat there in the dark for a few minutes before he got up and turned the light on his nightstand on. Sitting on his bed he stared at the phone that sat next to the light. He had been thinking about calling and apologizing, but he couldn't gather his nerve. Yami should apologize right? He was the one who got physical.

But still, he picked up the phone and got half way though dialing Yami's number before he remembered that it was 3:12 A.M. and that he'd probably be asleep. He sighed again and hung up the phone. He'd just have to call him in the morning. Or go over to the Game shop himself.

_They come and go and I don't feel a thing.  
It's not cause I'm a jerk and I don't care.  
And I don't know what's the matter with me.  
I only know the right girl still out there._

It was dark and lonely. Yami didn't like feeling lonely. But that didn't stop the feeling form creeping up from the shadows.

He curled into a ball clutching the sheets.

He missed Bakura.

Bakura was warm and safe. He didn't feel alone when he was with Bakura.

A few tears escaped Yami's eyes as they stared into the darkness of his room.

I don't like being alone.

_I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine.  
I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._


End file.
